Doctor Doctor
by NorthenHourglass
Summary: After the disasters that have struck Canada recently, America comes as gives his brother a visit. Two-shot Yaio contains boyxboy don't like don't read, forgive grammar or spelling mistakes English is not my first language Reviews would be awesome flames are good for Зефир (Marshmallows)
1. Chapter 1

"**MATTIE**!" America barreled through the door of the hospitals private room. Matthew Williams otherwise known as Canada lay on top of hospitable bed asleep face dusted a sickly red. His country was being thrown back and forth between the floods in the west and the heat strokes in the east. Toronto and Calgary had been thrown into disorder, and Matthew was suffering for it.

"Alfred! Shut up!" England hissed at America. England who was leaned over standing just beside a very worried France looked down at Canada again. France sighed and shook his head, sliding a hand under Matt's sunshine hair.

"Iz no good _Angleterre_… the fever iz jus not going down!" France stated looking at England, then at America

"Where iz, everybody elze?" France asked America, who shrugged walking foreword to bend down beside his unconscious panting kid brother.

"They either were to busy to come or forgot who he was." America growled it disgusted him slightly that everyone forgot Canada or mistook Canada for himself, he used to play along with it, but now… something's changed, he was unsure what had changed… but something has. France sighed and looked at England, who was looking down at the younger twin brother of America, his yellow hair ruffled and he looked a little disheveled. France looked similar a little bit more untidy then usual, America had however on hearing that Mattie was in the hospital nearly forgot to put on pants as he ran out of the door.

"He'll be all right _Angleterre_, we should be getting you 'ome, zealan will be wondering vhat 'as become of 'is guardian" France told England, he sniffed a little looking at America and furrowed his large eye brows.

"Now Listen here America until Matthew wakes up, you will NOT leave this room do you under stand me!" England spat at him, America raised his hands looking England in the eyes.

"Yea, yea, I follow ya' wasn't planning on leavin' anyway" America promised, England snorted and straightened up. Straighten out his vest looking over at France who nodded and followed.

"Bye…" America said, as France left closing the door behind him. America turned back to Canada, pulling the hospital chair over to the edge of the bed. Canada rolled over in his sleep the wet cloth that was on his forehead slipped off, as he whimpered a little in his sleep, America sighed and leaned back messaging the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Yea I'll stay here." He muttered, putting his hand on Matthews golden locks, running his fingers threw the hair, surprised at how soft it was. '_How could anyone mistake him for me_?' America asked himself, and then tried to remove his hand when another hand snaked up and grabbed his forearm pulling the arm back with him little force. Canada had his arm caged like a stuffed animal in his arms muttering something in a sleepy voice. America smirked a little, leaning up to Matthews forehead kissing it lightly as not to wake his sleeping northern brother. He pressed his forehead against Canada's looking down at his brother, He felt something for his brother something some one should not feel for a member of there family. And being thick as he was couldn't quite grasp that he was in Love with his brother. There was a part of him that knew it but the part that didn't was a little bit more dominate.

"You're so cute Mattie." Alfred muttered. '_Cute? Where did that come from_" America asked himself as Canada cuddled up to his arm closer, mumbling more inaudible sleepy words

"Alfie…" Canada muttered, Alfred looked down at Canada, 'Is he dreaming about me?' America smirked, He leaned up again and this time ent for the mouth latching onto the sleeping, weakened Canadian, there was a whimper as they broke of, and two blue violet eyes fluttered open

"Al…? What's… What the… hell…" Canada cut him self of, coughing slightly, sweat was dripping down his chin, 'He looks so hot right now.' America told himself, Alfred smirked and leaned foreword again as Mathew let his arm go. "Al…?" He asked again, something inside of America wasn't registering, so he crawled onto the hospital be on top of Canada, Canada put his arms out weakly trying to push his American brother of him

"Alfred! What are you…? What on earths going through you're head?!" Canada whimpered his voice thick and weak, coming out in gasps, as he struggled to take breaths.

"Shhh… it's okay" Alfred muttered leaning down Swiftly capturing Matthews lips in his own. The kiss was short and sweet. Pulling away from breath as Matthew tossed his head to the side. America dove down and captured Canada's throat in his mouth roughly running his tongue along the under side of his chin.

"America!... D-Don't I can't! I don't…" Alfred cut Canada off capturing his lips in a searing kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, Canada gasped and America shoved his tongue into Matthews's hot mouth. 'Hot… he's so hot…'

"Mattie…" America began pulling back as Matthew threw his head back gasping, sweat running down his temple. Matthew looked up at America "Remember when were younger and would play doctor?" Alfred asked Matthew who swallowed and nodded shook a little as America cast the blanket away from them. "You follow where I'm getting at Mattie?" America asked, running his Hands up Canada's chest, Canada nodded

"I-I… I think I do?" He whimpered, America smiled and grabbed the edge of Canada's hospitable shirt ripping it of his body.

"M-Maple Al!" Canada yelled, as America had ripped of the only piece of clothing he wore reveling his swelling "Vital regions" America smirked not waiting for a invitation, kissing Matthew with full renewed vigor, shoving his tongue into the open mouth, the slick muscle, swept ever inch of Matthew. '_He tastes so sweet_,' Mathew kissed back. Rapping his arms around America threading his fingers threw Alfred's hair. Before running his hands down America chest beginning to undo the button up cowboy shirt that he wore.

"Eager huh?" America teased Matthew whimpered undoing the last button, his face painted red, eyes half lidded the parts of his eyes visible where clouded over in lust, body trembling, and they'd hardly begun.

"J-just get *cough* o-on with it" Canada whined. America smiled and shrugged of his shirt revealing his skin to the Canadian. Who moaned and ran his hand up the Americans chest. America smiled, and slid down the bed, now level with Canada's half hard Dick.

"What are yo…AUGH!" Canada screamed, as America took Canada in his mouth. All in one deep throating him, Canada whined moaning like a bitch in the heat, back arching, eyes closed.

"You like that Mattie?" America whispered seductively, running his tongue from the under side of Canada's member to the tip rubbing the slit with his tongue, Matthew didn't answer just moaned. "I said do you like it matt!" America growled, Matthew nodded

"Y-Yes! Oh god yes! YES Mon duei! I love it Alfred!" Matt moaned, Alfred smirked and licked up the length of Matt's cock. Alfred raised his hands tapping Matthews Mouth.

"Suck." Alfred told him. Matthew took his fingers into his mouth rolling his pink tongue over each digit, Alfred's imagination running free. Thinking of Matthew doing the same thing on his cock. Mat tried sucking his cheeks in, trying to make himself look desirable to Alfred.

All you could really say was that it worked.

"I love you Mattie." Alfred whispered before sliding the first soaked digit into Matthews's tight virgin pucker.

"God!... Alfred. It hurts." Matthew whined, rocking his hips, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"I know I'm sorry" Alfred whispered kissing Matthew on the fore head, swiveling the finger around inside his Canadians sweet hole. Before adding a second digit and beginning to scissor the fingers pumping them in and out of Matthew, Matthews tears of pain had come and gone as he began to whimper wanting more then just that.

"GOD! Alfred! More! Please more! I want you! Not just you're finger! You're dick please Alfred. America!" Canada moaned, Alfred pulled his fingers out of Canada's half stretched hole and climbed on top of Matthew, beginning to take of his pants smiling deviously as he did so.

"Okay then you asked for it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay you asked for it" America smirked, Canada swallowed.

Matthew was flushed a vulgar red, eyes half lidded, filled with a countless amounts of emotions, his hair strung around him, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin, sweat from his aroused state running down his face, down his chin, down his throat, to his collar bones, his lithe more feminine figured chest, down to his lean stomach.

"Gorgeous… eh?" America smirked slightly mocking the Canadian; Canada's eyes opened mostly all of the way. America pushed in his half stretched hole, Canada whimpered.

"M-Maple…" Canada hissed, America held his body close to Matthews, comforting the Canadian, even though the urge to ravish his kid brother was becoming near unbearably painful. America could feel the heat radiating of Matthews body. "Al-Alfred… Y-you can…!?"

Alfred didn't even allow Matthew to finish before pulling out to the tip and slamming back into him. Matthew groaned, rapping his left arm around Alfred's neck, messaging Alfred's bulging tanned muscles running his hand down America's smooth chest. Alfred began a grueling pace, ramming in and out of Matthew loving the noises that was coming out of Canada's usually refined mouth. 'SO HOT' Alfred growled in his mind, leaning up further and biting down hard on the junction between Matthews Neck and shoulder leaving a large red mark, Matthew groaned.

"A-Alfred!" Canada moaned Alfred smirked into his shoulder. "S-SO good… Ma-Maple al!" Matthew whined, Alfred dove down and snatched Matthews swollen kiss bruised lips in another searing hot kiss somewhere in-between the two of them, America found Canada's slightly forgotten cock, palming it taking it in his hand pumping his dick in time with his harsh thrusts. Matthew moaned loudly throwing his head like a horse, Texas had fogged up, harsh breaths left both of there mouths, sweat from there bodies mingled on a middle ground.

"Mattie… So… Amazing… tight… so tight." America could barley form sentences, out loud, Canada was biting his lip, eyes clenched shut, left hand tangled in Alfred's hair. Matthew was reaching a close; his walls were beginning to tighten. "Come on Matthew. Cum for me, you know you want to." America whispered into Matthews's ear biting down as a type of way to make his point.

"Yes… I want it, let me cum, please make me cum Alfred!" Canada moaned, Alfred smirked, and buried his head into Matthews shoulder Power filled thrusts becoming ragged and rhythm-less animalistic and rough. Canada's walls clenched down, Alfred groaned.

"ALFRED!" Matthew screamed the ivory sticky liquid spurting out coating there chests, America didn't last much longer in that tight heat.

"Mathew…" America groaned, cum filling Matthew, before Alfred moaned collapsing , even with all his "Heroes Strength" he was spent, Two shaking hands where placed on his shoulders giving a light push.

"A-Al… n-not to b-be rude… B-But you're kind of… Heavy" Canada gasped from beneath Alfred's crushing weight, Alfred groaned pulling out of Matthew with a groan rolling to his side to lie beside Matt on the two small hospitable bed. Matthew cuddled up to him, hugging his chest, America rapped his arms around Matthew.

"I love you too America." Matthew sighed, his fever beginning to go down. "Oh and by the way…" Matthew said, America looked down at him

"Hmm?" America sighed not really wanting to talk (A bit of a first for him)

"I don't say "eh" That much thank you!"


End file.
